


Tu Be or Not Tu Be

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the thought of Jack as a ballerina just had to spawn some commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu Be or Not Tu Be

"I am not wearing this."  
  
Sam tried not to laugh when he held up the...skirt, clutching it between his thumb and forefinger like it was something dead. "Come on, sir. Pretend it's a kilt." She wanted to tell him he had the legs for it but thought that might be taking it too far. Either he'd assume she was lying, or worse, realize she meant it and never stop talking about it.  
  
Daniel poked his head in the tent. She could tell he was losing his patience with Colonel O'Neill by the way he opened the flap. Daniel had a way of projecting like that. "Hurry up, Jack." He looked at Sam, urging her to do something to make things better. _Why did they all expect miracles from her?_ "You're going to offend them."  
  
Colonel O'Neill stared hard at Daniel. "Ya know, Daniel, I really don't give a shit."  
  
Sam could hear the music building outside the tent walls. Daniel was right, they needed to get out there and participate in the ceremonies. There was no way to be sure if offending the leaders of this planet meant a painful death for all of them.   
  
"Go, Daniel." Sam shooed him out and turned back to the Colonel. He still had that I-won't-eat-my-peas look. She thought about zatting him, putting the outfit on him and dragging him to the stupid stage. And maybe she was a bit of a projector too because his eyebrows went up in alarm.  
  
"Don't you dare, Carter." His eyes slid to the zat strapped to her leg. "I know what you're thinking."  
  
Christ, he could be a baby. "Oh, come on, sir. I had to wear that blue thing." And she had been pissed about that but she'd done it because it was part of her damn job.   
  
"Of for-," He threw his hat on the floor and started taking off his shirt. "Fine, I'll wear the damn thing." Sam watched him until he started undoing his pants and realized she hadn't moved. "And turn around."  
  
She turned her back to him and waited for the rustling to stop. It took longer than it should have. He didn't say anything so she turned back and looked him over. _And who wouldn't she have killed for a camera?_ "You look fine, sir. It's a very nice skirt."  
  
Colonel O'Neill threw his hands up in the air. "It's not a skirt, Carter. It's a fucking tutu."  
  
And yeah, it really was. Pink and frilly, it just screamed ballerina. Also- "You know, it's a little on the transparent side."


End file.
